


親吻三十題系列

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, 特殊傳說 - 護玄 | The Unique Legend - Hu Xuan, 特殊傳說 | Special Fable (Manhua)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 綜合短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 親吻三十題的題目，不同配對，綜合小短篇，有海賊、火影、銀魂、棋靈王、遊戲王、盜墓筆記、特殊傳說等等的文
Kudos: 2





	1. 之一 親吻鼻尖(詹莉)詹姆生日賀文

3月27日荷包花(Calceolaria)

花語：援助

花占卜：您是個專情專一的人，對愛情的態度審慎，不會輕易談戀愛，一旦對上了，您會至死不渝地愛下去。如果您發覺情人對您不專，您是無法原諒他的，所以您需要結交多些朋友。

花箴言：婚姻的價值是要令人變得更成熟。

身為麻瓜出身的巫師莉莉從沒想過自己會嫁給詹姆這個傢伙，以前自己老是看不過他老是欺負自己最好的朋友，第二年詹姆想要欺負人的時候會被其他人阻止，她知道那個人是天狼星的妹妹雪兒。

自己的好友莎莉是天狼星的未婚妻，畢業後他們兩人也很快就結婚，和自己以及詹姆一樣，不難發現他們兩人感情很好，自己和詹姆的感情也很好，兩家人也一直有互動。

每天早上詹姆很喜歡親吻莉莉的鼻尖，會把自己的愛意告訴她，常常會讓對方不知道要說什麼才好，即使他們兩人有一個孩子也是一樣，哈利每次要看自己的父母親放閃光。

「親愛的，妳今天要煮什麼好料？」詹姆親吻寶貝妻子的鼻尖。

「你安靜的在客廳等我就知道。」莉莉用手指輕輕的點詹姆的鼻尖。

「我會和哈利好好等。」詹姆親吻妻子的臉頰。

「給我乖乖地等，不要亂來。」莉莉對於丈夫的個性總是會有些傷腦筋。

「遵命！」詹姆抱著兒子去客廳等待。

如果和天狼星在一起更是會讓人傷腦筋，每次都會讓自己和莎莉頭痛，她們兩人會想辦法阻止自己的丈夫，有時候雷木思看見這樣的情形也不好多說什麼，只會看見雪兒用魔法阻止自己的哥哥和詹姆。

詹姆很喜歡邀請自己的好友們來家裡陪陪哈利，加上雷木思和雪兒家的二女兒和哈利一樣大，兩個孩子總是會玩在一起，不過這些事情是題外話，現在莉莉要專心餵飽自己的丈夫和兒子。

儘管自己現在肚子裡還有孩子可是她還是要把丈夫和兒子給照顧好，詹姆最近總是對自己小心翼翼的，他很期待莉莉肚子裡的孩子，幾個月大的哈利也很期待有弟弟妹妹出生。

「親愛的，我喜歡妳今天的晚餐。」詹姆又親吻自己最愛的人。

「可別嫌我弄得不好吃，你知道懷孕的人總是會有點味覺失調。」莉莉親吻丈夫的鼻尖。

「我才不會嫌棄，妳不管做什麼我都吃。」詹姆自然不會在意那麼多。

「好了，快點去吃飯，哈利肯定肚子餓了。」莉莉推推自己的丈夫後去餵寶貝兒子吃飯。

看見這樣的情形詹姆當然乖乖地坐下來和家人一起吃晚餐，哈利開始學著自己吃飯，莉莉在一旁溫柔地看著他，幾個月大的他總是會乖乖地吃著母親準備的水果泥，以及一些小嬰兒可以吃的東西。

把孩子處理好之後莉莉也開始用餐，詹姆陪著妻子一起用餐，哈利坐在自己的位子上看著父母親享用晚餐的樣子很開心，偶爾會看見詹姆和莉莉互相餵食的樣子，小嬰兒的他不懂父母親的動作卻可以感受到他們感情很好。

其實詹姆和莉莉沒想到第二胎會來的這麼快，檢查時還不確定是否是雙胞胎，因此他們決定慢慢等待，要是真的是雙胞胎的話他們會更開心，不過現在好好地等待就好。

「哈利給我抱，現在妳需要好好休息。」詹姆親親妻子的鼻尖後把孩子抱起來。

「嘿！親愛的，你太過小心翼翼。」莉莉對於這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「我當然要小心翼翼，妳是我的寶貝妻子。」詹姆對於莉莉是那樣的疼愛。

「好吧！好吧！」莉莉無奈的笑了笑之後不多說什麼。

晚餐過後詹姆讓家庭小精靈去處理碗盤那些東西，自己和莉莉坐下來跟哈利說一些事情，他們總是會告訴哈利一些事情，莉莉會唸一些童話故事給他聽，詹姆會說一些魔法世界的故事給兒子聽。

有父母疼愛的哈利開心的和他們相處，詹姆不會讓哈利觸碰莉莉的肚子，儘管哈利很疑惑也只是看著自己的父親，這時候詹姆會告訴他說莉莉的肚子裡有弟弟妹妹在，所以不可以碰觸。

才幾個月大的哈利根本不懂這些事情，只是詹姆這樣做他也會知道自己不能碰觸母親的肚子，對於丈夫的動作莉莉雖然覺得很無奈也不好去矯正他，身為治療師和母親的她多少也是知道這動作是正確的。

「哈利真的很喜歡趴在妳的肚子上，是不是他知道會有弟弟妹妹？」詹姆看見兒子趴在妻子的肚子上時說。

「嘛！哈利只是喜歡這樣的動作。」莉莉摸摸兒子的小臉蛋。

「本來想說等到哈利大一點之後再生第二胎，沒想到緣分這麼快來。」詹姆只是沒想到這樣的緣分會這麼快。

「又沒什麼不好，我相信哈利不會介意。」莉莉親親寶貝兒子的臉頰，然後笑笑地看著他。

「我很開心以後家裡會很熱鬧。」詹姆看著愛妻的眼神說。

「看樣子我會很辛苦。」莉莉親吻詹姆的鼻尖。

聽見愛妻說的話詹姆微笑沒有多什麼，只是把她和哈利抱在自己的懷裡，一家三口擁抱在一起，哈利開心地笑了出來，莉莉對於丈夫孩子氣的行為不知道要說什麼才好。

丈夫是個孩子氣的人這點莉莉很清楚，自然不會多說什麼，加上哈利又很開心當然不會罵他，只是有時候她會受不了他的孩子氣，老是會覺得詹姆總是沒長大，讓大家傷腦筋。

不過偶爾孩子氣的丈夫會耍耍浪漫，這點莉莉很清楚，不然這傢伙不可能會追求她這麼久的時間，詹姆有多少毅力在身為妻子的她可是很清楚，莉莉知道詹姆是自己這輩子想要一起度過的人，想要組成家庭的愛人。END


	2. 之二 自身後而來的親吻(詹石)

賽佛勒斯‧石內卜從沒想過自己會和自己討厭的傢伙詹姆‧波特在一起，會在好友莉莉‧伊凡過世後在一起，畢竟自己曾經和他不小心發生關係而擁有一個孩子，詹姆和莉莉也有個孩子。

現在自己和詹姆以及兩個孩子在一起生活，賽佛勒斯對於可以和他們生活在一起不知道要說什麼才好，自己對於丈夫的感情到底是怎樣的感情他不清楚，只是覺得和他在一起至少會比較輕鬆。

在波特莊園中賽佛勒斯正在陪哈利和史考特，自從詹姆從魁地奇的球手轉換跑道成為正氣師後讓他不知道要說什麼才好，至於是什麼原因他大概知道，只是這樣好不好自己真的不知道。

「爹地。」哈利看見賽佛勒斯正在發呆的樣子走過去找他。

「怎麼了？哈利。」看見繼子走到自己的面前賽佛勒斯抱起他。

「抱。」哈利只是想要討抱。

「好。」賽佛勒斯抱著他沒有多說什麼。

史考特在他們身邊睡覺，看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯微笑不多說什麼，詹姆今天會比較晚回來，暑假讓自己可以好好的在莊園中照顧兩個孩子，對於兩個孩子賽佛勒斯可是很疼愛，自然會好好的照顧他們。

詹姆回家後看見自己所愛的人在沙發上睡成一團的樣子微笑，他輕手輕腳的走到賽佛勒斯的身邊，偷偷的從他身後親吻他，感受到詹姆的親吻賽佛勒斯什麼話都沒有說。

賽佛勒斯很清楚自己的丈夫很喜歡做，喜歡老是從自己的背後親吻自己，和他在一起這麼久的時間早已經習慣，自己的脖子上肯定又被留下幾個痕跡，到時候可要傷腦筋。

「好了，別吵醒孩子們。」賽佛勒斯讓詹姆不要繼續親吻自己。

「賽佛小親親，我好想你。」詹姆真的很喜歡從背後親吻賽佛勒斯。

「是、是、是。」賽佛勒斯一點也不想要理會自己的丈夫。

「賽佛小親親好冷淡。」詹姆多少會抗議丈夫的態度。

對於有個孩子氣的丈夫賽佛勒斯感到很無奈，現在又不能大聲吼自家丈夫，畢竟兩個孩子正在睡覺，兩歲的哈利和史考特被吵醒肯定會大哭，因此賽佛勒斯不能痛罵詹姆。

午睡過後兩個孩子醒了過來，看見兩位父親又抱在一起的樣子只是過去和他們討抱，這時候賽佛勒斯總算可以把詹姆推下來，擁抱寶貝孩子們，看見這樣的情形詹姆無法多說什麼，賽佛勒斯可是很寵愛兩個孩子。

哈利和史考特是乖孩子，這時期的他們也是很黏兩位父親，因此賽佛勒斯打算等孩子大了之後再去霍格華茲中教書，現在待在家裡好好的陪著孩子們，普林斯家族和波特家族可不缺錢。

「賽佛小親親，你要親手做晚餐給我吃嗎？」詹姆看見賽佛勒斯站在廚房的樣子馬上從背後擁抱他、親吻他。

「如果你放開我的話等下就可以有晚餐吃，不要把帶孩子這件事交給家庭小精靈。」賽佛勒斯很難得說了一大長串的話。

「遵命！賽佛小親親。」聽見賽佛勒斯說的話詹姆乖乖地離開。

「真是受不了他。」賽佛勒斯對此感到很無奈。

詹姆對於兩個兒子總是很有耐心，總是會陪著他們兩人玩耍，所以賽佛勒斯很放心的讓他們相處在一起，自己乖乖地在廚房裡面煮飯，雖然自己和詹姆的廚藝部怎麼樣，但賽佛勒斯還是會盡量自己下廚煮飯。

幸虧兩個孩子一點也不挑食，根本不需要太過擔心，加上自己煮什麼詹姆都會吃到肚子裡去，賽佛勒斯一點也不需要擔心他們會挑食，也慶幸自己看完食譜之後大概也做得出來。

家裡有兩個小孩子的關係賽佛勒斯會做一些兩歲孩子吃的飯菜，然後才準備大人的飯菜，對他來說兒子們當然是優先，詹姆自然不會反對這件事，想要反對也不能反對，家裡作主的不是他。

「過來吃晚餐。」賽佛勒斯把所有的餐點放上桌後說出這句話。

「好。」詹姆把兩個孩子抱過去餐廳。

「爹地，吃飯！吃飯！」哈利和史考特看見賽佛勒斯以及桌上的飯菜真的很開心。

賽佛勒斯把史考特抱過來讓他坐在兒童座椅上，詹姆當然也把哈利放在兒童座椅上，他們兩人才把孩子們的飯菜放在哈利和史考特的面前，最後詹姆和賽佛勒斯才坐下來一起享用今天的晚餐。

兩歲的孩子難免會把飯菜吃的到處都是，儘管如此詹姆和賽佛勒斯也不去管他們，等到他們兩人把所有的飯菜給吃完後，家庭小精靈才會過來收拾這一切，吃飽過後兩個孩子會玩在一起，詹姆和賽佛勒斯會看著牠們玩耍。

每次詹姆很喜歡從背後親吻自己最愛的人，賽佛勒斯對於他這樣的動作實在是不知道要說什麼才好，兩個孩子站起來跑到父親們的身邊，這時候詹姆和賽佛勒斯會抱起他們念故事給他們聽。

「爹地，這是什麼？」哈利指著書上的東西問著。

「那是一隻泰迪熊。」賽佛勒斯很有耐心的告訴哈利。

「熊熊、熊熊。」哈利的眼裡似乎是閃耀著想要的感覺。

「下次去玩具店的時候再買給你和史考特。」賽佛勒斯親親哈利的頭髮。

哈利開心地點頭，然後繼續聽著賽佛勒斯說故事，史考特爬過來也跟著哥哥一起聽，詹姆知道兩個兒子很喜歡待在賽佛勒斯的身邊，看樣子要去買泰迪熊給兩個兒子，兩個兄弟的感情好不需要他們擔心。

詹姆親吻賽佛勒斯的臉頰，然後什麼話都沒有說，對於丈夫的動作賽佛勒斯沒有吭聲，只要他沒做出超過的動作自己也不會刻意痛打他，有時候詹姆真的很喜歡在賽佛勒斯念故事的時候鬧他。

不過賽佛勒斯不會去在意詹姆的動作，這是丈夫想要表現他對自己的愛，只要不要太過分的話自己當然不會說什麼，某方面來說他也很享受對方帶給自己的吻，偶爾會回應一下心愛的丈夫。END


	3. 之三 親吻熟睡中的對方(水玖)玖辛奈生日賀文

7月10日風鈴草(CanterburyBell)

花語：感謝

花占卜：您是個知恩圖報的人，別人給您的恩惠，您會銘感於心。但您極度自我，相信自己的感覺，對人有點冷漠，而且很在意別人的缺點，令身邊的朋友都不敢輕易走近您，逐漸被孤立。

花箴言：人沒有十全十美，包括您自己。

四代火影夫妻感情很好這點木葉忍者村的大家都很清楚，當然包含他們兩人的寶貝兒女，只是沒有人知道水門起床後很喜歡親吻正在熟睡的玖辛奈，只要比玖辛奈早起水門都會做這件事。

今天又和平常一樣水門比玖辛奈早起，他親吻愛妻的額頭後就下床梳洗準備，身為忍者的他聽見廚房裡面有動靜，想起寶貝兒女已經回來和他們一起住，大概是早起的女兒親自在廚房裡面弄早餐。

寶貝大女兒是暗部是上忍，有時候會輪值其他的事情，有時候會有日夜顛倒的作息，小兒子雖然是下忍但在某些方面會讓人傷腦筋，畢竟是還不滿十五歲的小孩子，個性多少還像個小孩子。

「小雪，早安。」起床後走到廚房水門看見果然是大女兒正在弄早餐。

「早安，爸。」雪子看見是自己的父親露出好看的笑容。

「早上才回來？」水門很清楚自己派出什麼任務給寶貝女兒。

「啊！對，想說還有點時間，所以可以弄早餐給你們吃。」雪子把早餐給放在桌上。

「抱歉，辛苦妳了。」水門很認真的看著寶貝女兒。

「沒事的，畢竟我被當戰時的小孩訓練嘛！」雪子放下手邊的工作擁抱自己的父親。

水門當然知道女兒話裡的意思，當初自己的父親的確是把雪子當成是戰時的孩子訓練，不然她怎麼會早早就上戰場，早早的成為下忍，早早的考上中忍、上忍，然後進入暗部工作。

對此水門和玖辛奈一直覺得對寶貝女兒有虧欠在，甚至虧欠自己的寶貝兒子這麼多年的時間，鳴人從出生起就和他們分開，十二年後才回到他們的身邊，對此他們當然會覺得很虧欠。

儘管雪子和鳴人不覺得父母親對他們有什麼虧欠在，有些事情發生就是發生，誰也無法掌控，所以雪子和鳴人從不怨懟這件事，收養他們的卡卡西和伊魯卡可是很愛護他們。

「爸、姐姐，早安。」鳴人醒來後看見水門和雪子很開心地打招呼。

「早安，水門、小雪、小鳴。」玖辛奈看見家人聚在一起的樣子微笑。

「早安，媽、小鳴。」雪子微笑的看著他們。

「早安，玖辛奈、鳴人。」水門覺得所愛的家人都在身邊真的很幸福。

一家人一起享用早餐是很幸福的事情，玖辛奈還是不知道水門早上醒來的時候親吻過她，每次在她熟睡的時候水門總是會親吻她，這個小小的幸福玖辛奈不知道也沒關係。

每天早上水門和玖辛奈會放閃光，雪子一臉淡定的吃著今天的早餐，鳴人總是覺得眼睛很痛，父母親感情很好真的會讓人傷腦筋，畢竟身邊的人和另外一半的感情很好，常常會不自覺放閃。

吃過早餐之後大家各自去工作，水門一定是去火影樓辦公，鳴人會去找卡卡西、佐助、小櫻等人集合，看看有什麼任務可以去處理，玖辛奈脫離九尾宿主身分之後可以好好出任務，偶爾會接接任務，雪子依舊去暗部工作。

「小雪，你們早上才回來，回報任務後好好休息。」水門出門前交代自己的寶貝女兒。

「好。」雪子點點頭答應自己的父親。

「我出門啦！」鳴人開心的跑出門。

雪子親自去宇智波領地找自己的隊友們，告訴他們水門告訴她的事情，然後考慮去帶土家補眠，不過想想自己的老師好像有任務，乾脆回家睡覺好，不過當她正在思考這件事沒多久就被鼬拉到他家裡睡覺補眠。

中午時間要是玖辛奈沒有出任務的話，她會去找水門吃飯，甚至會在火影樓休息午睡，鹿久偶爾會不小心撞見水門親吻熟睡的玖辛奈，然後用眼神調侃自己的好友，四代火影夫妻感情真的很好。

這時候水門會感到很不好意思，沒想到親吻熟睡的玖辛奈竟然會被鹿久給撞見，被好友撞見這樣的情形水門多少會有些不好意思，玖辛奈可是自己最愛的妻子，當然有時候也會有其他人不小心撞見。

「玖辛奈又過來這裡午睡？」鹿久不小心撞見水門親吻熟睡的玖辛奈。

「啊！對，吃過午餐後就在這裡睡了。」水門不好意思的露出微笑。

「從以前到現在你們夫妻感情真的很好。」鹿久對於好友夫妻感情很好的樣子很欣慰。

「玖辛奈是我最愛的人，鹿久你和嫂子的感情也很好，不是嗎？」水門很清楚好友和妻子的感情也很好。

「嘛！普普通通啦！」鹿久謙虛的說著。

「呵呵。」水門笑笑地沒有多說什麼。

兩人小小聲的談話不吵醒玖辛奈，水門可是很愛護自己的妻子，對於家裡的兩個孩子更是愛護不已，旁人的眼裡可以看得出來玖辛奈很依賴水門，水門很包容玖辛奈。

而且在忍者世界中玖辛奈被稱為血紅辣椒，小時候被人家嘲笑紅番茄，在水門的眼中自己的妻子反而有不一樣的面相，不過黃色閃光和血紅辣椒在忍者界可不好惹，他們所生的孩子也是一樣。

看著熟睡的玖辛奈，水門微笑的沒有多說什麼，只是在她的額頭上落下一吻之後繼續做自己的事情，愛妻不管怎樣他都很愛她，現在就讓她好好的睡覺，身為火影的自己把該做的事情給做完。END


	4. 之四 悲傷的別離之吻(鼬雪)鼬生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

宇智波家族真正的天才鼬進入暗部後備團藏給盯上，團藏覬覦宇智波一族的眼睛很久，加上高層忌憚這個家族很久的時間，團藏才想要藉由鼬的手來滅門，這件事被曾經的長老料到，雪子只好安排一切的計畫讓鼬可以脫身。

知道這件事後雪子不知道要說什麼才好，她已經不服高層的長老很久的時間，尤其是團藏這個傢伙，當然另外兩位也很討厭只是沒有表現出來，看在三代火影夫人遙月的面子上她什麼話都沒有說。

不過這次竟然動到她的男友當然會生氣，為了避免讓宇智波一族完全被滅門，雪子決定制定計畫來隱瞞高層，忍耐自己不去殺這幾位長老，為了這件事情她已經很想要暗殺這三位長老。

「我，總有一天，要殺了他們。」雪子憤恨不平的說著。

「我會沒事的。」鼬把心愛的人抱在懷裡。

「我恨他們，我不想要和你分開。」雪子在鼬的懷裡悶悶地說著。

「我愛妳，別哭。」鼬會把所有的事情給做好。

「嗯，我愛你。」雪子把東西交給自己的男友。

「別哭，我們說好的。」鼬親吻自己最愛的人。

「好。」雪子啞著聲音答應。

悲傷的離別之吻真的很痛，早熟的他們不想要分開，鼬親吻自己最愛的人，他會用自己的方式保護雪子，會想盡辦法回到她的身邊，這是他答應她的事情，既然答應過的事情就不會棄守承諾。

護額被雪子親手畫上叛忍的痕跡，現在的鼬必須聽從曉真正組織的首領所以說的話進入曉組織裡面，這個臥底是他親自接手去做，只為了保護自己心愛的人還有弟弟以及鳴人。

木葉有兩隻尾獸的事情可不能讓其他人知道，鼬知道雪子是三尾的尾獸宿主，所以不管怎樣他都要保護好她，鼬會遵守自己答應過其他人的承諾，會保護好雪子絕對不會讓她受到傷害。

「保護好自己，我會想辦法回來見妳。」鼬知道自己有多麼愛眼前的人。

「好。」雪子不想要和鼬分開。

「這是我的任務，也是我該做的事情，我說過我要保護妳。」鼬知道幕後黑手已經快要到附近。

「嗯，你要平安回來，我不想失去你。」雪子是感知忍者當然知道幕後黑手快要接近。

「好，我答應妳，我愛妳。」鼬用萬花筒血輪眼催眠雪子。

「我也愛你。」昏過去前雪子說出這句話。

看見雪子倒在地上的樣子鼬很悲傷，低下頭親吻自己最愛的人，然後頭也不回的跟著幕後黑手去曉組織，月讀的世界會讓雪子好好的睡一覺，不過鼬也很清楚幻術很開會被解開。

當止水和帶土到了的時候看見雪子昏倒在地上什麼話都沒說，抱起她回去木葉忍者村，看見這樣的情形他們知道鼬已經離開，不想解開幻術的雪子想要多享受一下幻覺的世界，這是鼬親自幫她創造的幻覺。

第二天早上雪子解開幻術醒來，安安靜靜地出現在帶土和凜的面前，她有點承受不了身邊親密的人離開，不管是父母親還是自己的男友相繼離開讓她覺得很痛，她不喜歡離別的感覺，雖然不是永遠不見面，可是她還是不喜歡。

「小雪，吃點早餐，不要虐待自己的身體。」凜看見雪子把自己縮成一團的樣子很擔心。

「我不想吃。」雪子沒有任何的胃口。

「不能這樣虐待自己的身體，乖。」凜把自己疼愛的妹妹抱在懷裡安慰。

「凜姊姊，我是掃把星嗎？為什麼大家都要離開我？」雪子對此感到很痛苦。

「小雪。」聽見雪子說的話凜的心也很痛。

「我的心好痛。」堅強的雪子還是哭了出來。

五歲那年因為九尾事件和父母親分開，體會到生離的感覺，十歲的時候經歷和祖父的死別，雖然四歲那年已經經歷過死別，但是她沒有任何印象，現在十二歲的她卻又要經歷男友的生離，這種痛苦對她來說實在是太痛。

鼬答應過她說要當她生命中的光，可是現在偏偏因為任務的關係而必須分開，雪子真心的厭惡高層的一切，如果可以她老早就想要暗殺這些人，她不懂為什麼高層要忌憚宇智波一族的一切。

只能說力量太過強大就會受到人家忌憚，看見這樣的情形只能想辦法改變，對於三代火影和高層的想法雪子很不屑，畢竟就是他們的關係害她必須要鼬分開，所有的生離死別都是他們造成的。

『果然害她哭了。』鼬摸著自己脖子上的項鍊。

鼬對於團藏的作法也很不滿，逼迫自己和雪子不得不制訂計劃把這件是掩蓋掉，奉遙月的命令去曉組織臥底，為了就是保護尾獸的宿主，這表示自己可以保護雪子和鳴人，鼬才會接手這個任務。

悲傷的離別之吻他們不想要再嚐到，鼬不想要再次面對這樣的情形親吻雪子，會平安的把任務給執行完成，然後好好地回到她的身邊，然後永遠待在她的身邊，讓她可以重拾往日的笑容。

相信悲傷離別之後他們會在未來遇到美好的日子，就像是鼬給雪子月讀的幻術中的美好一切，因此不管怎樣鼬會好好的執行任務，努力的回到雪子的身邊，然後永遠陪在她的身邊，未來的日子和她一起度過。END


	5. 之五 襲捲一切的強勢親吻(RL)藍波生日賀文

5月28日薄荷(Mint)

花語：美德

花占卜：您個性爽朗，欣賞他人，擁有超凡的魅力，旁人都認為您很了不起，像仙人般惹人羡慕。在情場上差強人意，可能是您的粗枝大葉吧，看來您需要朋友的協助。

花箴言：愛情是不會找上門的，您需要出外尋找。

里包恩是個強勢的人，這點藍波很清楚，每次在親吻的時候里包恩會用一種襲捲一切的強勢親吻的氣勢來親吻自己，對此藍波真的不知道要說什麼才好，只能被動的接受對方的親吻。

早已經習慣里包恩這樣對待自己，藍波不會再像小時候那樣老是想要暗殺對方，不過在成長的過程中他總是不能理解為什麼對方會喜歡上自己，當年自己只是聽從家族老大的話來暗殺他，後來成為彭哥列家族的守護者。

當然里包恩一直看不上藍波這個孩子，對於他的攻擊總是有辦法化解，或許是在這一來一往之間他們兩人的感情已經變質，只是他們兩人一直沒有察覺到，等到他們查覺到已經是很久以後的事情。

「蠢牛！」里包恩強勢的親吻自己的最愛的人。

「里包恩，你怎麼了？」親吻過後藍波看著對方很訝異。

「我怎麼了？你想太多了，蠢牛！」聽見藍波說的話里包恩只是這樣說。

「笨蛋里包恩！！！我討厭你！！！」藍波氣呼呼的樣子在里包恩眼裡是那樣的可愛。

里包恩總是很喜歡強勢的親吻藍波，主導權永遠掌握在自己的手上，對此藍波也沒有辦法只能乖乖地配合對方，他已經被里包恩調教到只要對方親吻自己，自己就會回應他，藍波一直拿對方沒有辦法。

襲捲一切的強勢親吻常常會讓藍波反應不過來，可是里包恩還是很喜歡這樣親吻自己的小愛人，不管怎樣對方都不會反抗自己，他喜歡這樣的藍波，不吵鬧的孩子有糖吃，這點里包恩可是做的很好。

被里包恩壓在牆壁上親吻的藍波無法逃開，只能乖乖地回應對方的吻，下一秒會被丟到床上去似乎不是什麼意外的事情，藍波當然也不敢反抗里包恩，即使現在自己的能力也很強大也是一樣。

「蠢牛，我有沒有說過，現在的你，很誘人？」里包恩舔舔自己的嘴唇。

「里包恩！你不要太過分！」聽見里包恩說的話藍波馬上臉紅。

「呵呵！現在你可不能反抗我。」里包恩總是有辦法對付藍波。

「里包恩是討厭鬼！」藍波很想要把人給踢開。

可惜當藍波想要反抗的時候，里包恩已經有辦法對付他，把人壓在床上做某件事情，只要里包恩興致一來就會做這件事情，藍波對他根本沒有辦法，想要推開對方也是不可能的事情。

床上運動過後藍波躺在床上睡覺，里包恩看見這樣的情形微笑，自己的寶貝蠢牛只要安靜下來是這樣的可愛，吵鬧的時候自己可以用襲捲一切的強勢親吻來堵他，以免他繼續吵鬧下去。

裸著身子的藍波可是對里包恩有吸引力，但是現在他不會繼續下去，不然的話藍波肯定會跟自己生氣，這點里包恩還是很清楚，畢竟交往到現在他已經掌握愛人的個性。

「里包恩是討厭鬼。」藍波夢囈。

「呵。」聽見這句話里包恩只是笑笑的。

從以前藍波就喜歡說這句話，不管自己做什麼他都會說很討厭自己，里包恩從不會跟他計較，只是摸摸他的頭髮，然後看著他不多說什麼，自己似乎也該好好的休息一下。

里包恩躺下去後把藍波抱在懷裡，然後閉上眼睛和自己心愛的人一起睡覺，難得有個悠閒的夜晚當然要好好做某件事情，把人拐上床後里包恩當然會好好的處置藍波。

第二天早上醒來後藍波什麼話都沒有說，當他還沒有反應過來的時候自己又被里包恩親吻著，襲捲一切的強勢親吻可是一個醒腦的早安吻，藍波下意識的回應里包恩，腦袋也開始慢慢清醒過來。

「早安，蠢牛！」里包恩親吻過後說著。

「早安，里包恩。」藍波總算清醒過來。

「今天，陪我。」里包恩可不想要放開藍波。

「那也要小綱答應。」藍波臉紅的看著里包恩。

「她會答應的，你是我的。」里包恩只是這樣說。

「嗯。」藍波不想要多反駁什麼。

里包恩是綱吉的老師，自然會想辦法讓她答應讓藍波陪伴自己，藍波是年齡最小的守護者，大家都會包容他，只要里包恩開口綱吉都會答應，因此藍波今天大概又會陪在里包恩的身邊。

門外顧問不需要做很多的事情，里包恩很多時候都很悠閒，只要藍波陪在他身邊自己都不會覺得很無聊，藍波看見里包恩叫屬下去告訴綱吉這件事情，藍波知道自己肯定是要待在房間陪伴里包恩。

穿好衣服的藍波吃完早餐之後就開始打遊戲，里包恩看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是拿起一本書開始看了起來，悠閒的早晨很適合做這些事情，況且他也不是那種想要把人一直綁在床上的那種人。

「蠢牛。」里包恩捧起藍波的臉親吻著。

親吻過後藍波臉紅的看著里包恩，沒想到對方竟然會做這樣的事情，只要想要捉弄自己心愛的人時，里包恩會有辦法捉弄藍波，常常最後兩人會到床上去解決這個不是問題的問題。

強勢的里包恩親吻的時候也是那樣的強勢，藍波還真的不知道對方到底在想什麼，畢竟自己有這樣的愛人也拿他沒有辦法，不過他們兩人待在一起的時候不再是那樣吵吵鬧鬧，而是能夠安靜地待在同一個地方，維持這樣小小的幸福感。END


	6. 之六 舔舐耳垂(RL)里包恩生日賀文

10月13日繡線菊(Spirea)

花語：有條理的愛

花占卜：您是個完美主義者，有潔癖的習慣，因此您的生活井然有序，凡事必須整齊、妥善，令您的思想空間缺乏彈性，處於緊張的狀態。愛情上太過挑剔易生磨擦，您不應有太多幻想，注重實際，方能享受人生的真義。

花箴言：花開花落本是平凡事，無須過分緊張。

每次親吻的時候里包恩總是會在親吻過後舔舐藍波的耳垂，光是這樣逗弄自己的愛人就會看見他害羞的樣子，每次看見藍波可愛的樣子里包恩就會想要逗弄他，對他來說逗弄自己的愛人是很有趣的事情。

里包恩畢竟是調情高手，知道要怎樣和自己最愛的人調情，舔舐耳垂不過是他調情的方式之一，藍波自然是敵不過他，里包恩知道藍波是小孩子，對自己來說就是個小孩子。

和里包恩交往之後藍波知道對方很喜歡和自己調情，或是說很喜歡調戲自己，每次看見這樣的情形自己根本拿他沒有辦法，只能害羞的面對他，誰叫藍波是個小小的生手，根本敵不過里包恩。

「里包恩，不要老是舔我的耳垂啦！」藍波害羞的想要推開里包恩。

「呵呵！」里包恩聽見藍波說的話只是笑笑的不多說什麼。

「你這樣……」藍波已經不知道要說什麼。

「臉紅的像個番茄一樣，咬起來肯定很好吃。」里包恩輕咬藍波的臉頰。

聽見里包恩說的話藍波更是臉紅，對於對方老是調戲自己的樣子他真的不知道要說什麼才好，眼前的傢伙可是個調情高手，自己真的沒有辦法對付他，想要推開對方也是不可能的事情。

而且里包恩真的很喜歡調戲藍波，只要有時間不管哪個場合都會來調戲他，調情的手段越來越高段，藍波常常會害羞不已，里包恩卻很喜歡看他害羞的樣子，其他人見到也不好多說什麼。

家族上上下下沒有人有膽去惹門外顧問里包恩，擔任門外顧問職位的里包恩也是前任最強的殺手，即使無法做什麼藍波也不會刻意反抗對方自己的愛人，打從藍波和他交往之後也不找對方打鬧。

「吶！蠢牛。」里包恩開始舔舐藍波的耳垂。

「里包恩…….」藍波因為里包恩這樣的動作而臉紅。

看見藍波臉紅的樣子里包恩很滿意，他喜歡看愛人臉紅的樣子，每次看見他臉紅的樣子自己就會很滿意，對於這點藍波也不好多說什麼，里包恩想要調戲自己根本是沒有辦法的事情。

現在自己被里包恩壓在床上親吻，藍波看見這樣的情形想要推開他也沒辦法，光是舔舐自己的耳垂就已經讓自己軟了下來，里包恩可以大膽地對藍波做某些事情，然後默默的被人拆吃入腹。

藍波數十年如一日的衣服讓里包恩不太高興，雖然自己也不能多說什麼，畢竟自己也是數十年如一日的西裝，里包恩總是有辦法脫掉藍波的衣服，讓對方無法多說什麼。

「啊！哈！里包恩……」藍波破碎的聲音讓人覺得很舒服。

「蠢牛，你的反應真好。」里包恩很喜歡藍波的反應。

每次舔舐耳垂的時候藍波總是會有很好的反應，看見這樣的情形里包恩當然會很開心，這樣可以輕易的把自己最愛的人拆吃入腹，只要順利把親愛的藍波給拆吃入腹，里包恩當然會很開心。

自從把藍波當成固定伴侶之後，里包恩很喜歡把人拖到床上做床上運動，藍波只能任由里包恩撞擊自己的身體，然後乖乖地待在床上什麼都不能做，雖然自己也很享受可是還是不太喜歡老是待在床上。

里包恩總是很滿意藍波的表情，看見他的表情自己會很欣喜，似乎不想要把人給從床上拉下來，里包恩從沒想過藍波的身體會這樣吸引自己，讓自己一點也不想要離開他。

「蠢牛，這就不行了嗎？」里包恩看見藍波的表情故意這樣問。

「里包恩、里包恩…….」藍波已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「你的身體真的很誠實呢！」里包恩很喜歡這樣誠實的藍波。

「啊……哈……」被里包恩這樣挑逗藍波已經不知道要說什麼才好。

害羞的藍波已經不知道怎樣去應付里包恩，對方調情的動作和說出來的情話已經快要讓藍波受不了，可惜里包恩卻一點也不想要停手，他喜歡看對方的反應，有這樣的反應真的會提升自己的興致。

睡醒的藍波發現到自己又被里包恩抱在懷裡，想起剛剛自己被他調戲的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，每次最後會被里包恩拐到床上做某種運動，藍波對此感到很無奈也無法多說什麼。

自己有多愛里包恩，藍波可是很清楚，只是他很少開口告訴對方說自己有多麼的愛他，相信里包恩很清楚自己有多麼的愛他，藍波相信對方沒再去找外頭的鶯鶯燕燕就很清楚。

「醒了？蠢牛。」里包恩看見藍波醒來的樣子問。

「嗯，醒了。」藍波乖乖地點頭。

「醒了就起來吃飯，今天有你喜歡吃的點心。」里包恩抱著藍波輕輕的親吻著。

「好。」藍波臉紅的親吻里包恩的臉頰。

「呵呵，你現在的樣子臉紅得像番茄一樣，會讓人想要咬。」里包恩很喜歡看藍波害羞的樣子。

里包恩不知道自己到底是從什麼時候愛上這個孩子，以前自己根本嫌藍波是個很吵的孩子，常常讓自己覺得很厭惡，可是不知道從什麼時候起覺得這個孩子很有趣，讓自己很想要接近他。

或許是因為藍波的個性改了很多才會讓自己想要接近他，不然的話里包恩知道自己一定不會想要接近他，現在把人拐到身邊也不遲，現在自己會好好的調教這個孩子，讓他知道自己有多愛他。END


End file.
